


Flesh and Tin

by Painful_Panda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: An AU in an AU, Angels are Dicks, Asshole Eridan, Dream Rape, Eribot has suicidal tendencies, Eridan was more understanding whoa, Mall time, Other, Real Chill Sollux, Robot Sex, Robot!Eridan, Slightly rude Feferi, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 7,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful_Panda/pseuds/Painful_Panda
Summary: Sollux has to monitor Eribot so he doesn't commit murder.An AU where trolls live among humans and the game was never played. The only way they have human friends was that they met each other through social media.Warning: The writer is stupid at summaries and stories. Please help them with suggestions and such.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hoi!
> 
> This is my first fic, if I make any mistakes involving their quirks, please tell me!
> 
> Enjoy :33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :V

**caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

**CA: IT COMES TO MY ATTENTION THAT YOU HAVVE CALLED ME EARLIER.**  
**CA: I APOLOGIZE FOR NOT ANSWWERIN IN THE TIME SPAN THAT YOU GRADUALLY WWANTED ME TO COME AND ANSWWER YOU,**  
**CA: ET CETERA.**  
**TA: riight...**  
**TA: ii ju2t wanted two tell you two 2top abu2iing the computer2.**  
**TA: and iive been gettiing complaiint2 that you’re two fuckiing loud.**  
**CA: I SEE.**  
**CA: BUT UNDERSTAND I DO NOT MEAN TO CAUSE SUCH A GREAT DISTURBANCE.**  
**CA: I HAVVE MY REASONS TO BE THE WWAY I AM.**  
**TA: then tell me.**  
**TA: and maybe explaiin why you hate ff 2o much.**  
**CA: I DO NOT “HATE” HER.**  
**CA: I SIMPLY DO NOT ENJOY HER AROUND IN MY PRESENCE.**  
**CA: AND THESE EMOTIONS.**  
**CA: I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THEM NOR DO I KNOWW HOWW TO RELEASE THEM IN A CALM MANNER.**

Your name is SOLLUX CAPTOR. You’ve got a bit of a robot problem. Your matesprit FEFERI PEIXES has told you about her ex-moirails absurd behavior. For you however, you think it’s almost like normal animal behavior. And handling him was like handling an animal.

**TA: ii 2ee.**  
**TA: you know, we've got a therapy hotliine two call and an2wer 2ome que2tiion2 for you.**  
**CA: IVVE TRIED IT BUT THE GIRL ON THE LINE DOESNT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND MY CONDITION.**  
**CA: BUT THEN AGAIN SHES A FLESHY BLOODY HUMAN WWHO CANT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND ANYTHIN.**  
**CA: ITS ANNOYIN.**  
**CA: BUT I CANT BLAME HER.**  
**TA: ugh lii2ten here ed.**  
**TA: iif you'll 2top hara22iing ff, iill be your therapii2t.**  
**CA: OH FRIEND BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT THAT YOULL UNDERSTAND AS WWELL.**  
**CA: OH.**  
**CA: RELIGIOUS FIGURE.**  
**TA: what.**  
**CA: I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR THIS BUT MY SYSTEM IS GOIN TO DESTROY ITSELF IF I DO NOT DESTROY SOMETHIN.**  
**CA: THIS DAILY RITUAL YOU PLANNED IS NOT WWORKIN.**  
**CA: GOOD DAY.**

**caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]**

Aww shit. It seems that you need to get out of your room to handle him, again. You hoped that the routine you planned for him would work. Groaning, you ditch your laptop and walk over to your transportalizer to go into the main room. There he was, ERIDAN AMPORA. He was once a violent highblood, now he’s been reduced to a something far worse and low. And it was all your fault. Actually, scratch that. It was partially your fault. It was also Feferi’s fault. Well… You don’t really know who is to blame.

Eridan looked at the small dancing robot on the ground, a gift made from Equius that you gave to Eridan for “not attempting murder for a day”. Yes, his condition was bad. He hissed at it like a meowbeast before violently smashing the thing to pieces. You clear your throat loudly to make him acknowledge you here.

“Oh. Hello, Sir Captor,” He greets with his calm, robotic voice, “I was most definitely expectin’ you here.” He raises his metallic hand to pat your shoulder, while he smiles at you warmly.

“ED, you fuckiing 2cared me. II thought you were goiing two kiill 2omeone agaiin.”

He gives a chuckle, “No, that didn’t cross my mind until you mentioned it.”

“Don’t.”

“I wwon’t… Maybe. I havve the strangest emotional changes at the wworst times.”

“Come on. IIntwo the jam room.”

“I refuse to go into your room of jam.”

“COME ON ED.” You yell, getting impatient and real sick of his bullshit.

“No.”

Using your handy psionics, you lifted him off the ground. Your robotic friend silenced himself, knowing there was no way out of this powerful force. When he first entered his metal prison, he couldn’t help but shake uncontrollably. He’d scream for days without end, often tore himself apart. Feferi, even through she ended her moirailship with him, attempted to calm him down. Even tried to calm him down like a lusus would to a wriggler. But, he would go batshit CRAZY if she touched him. It was so obvious that he hated her. Not in a black quadrant kind of way, more in a platonic hatred. More like "I want to kill her" kind of hate. You felt like you needed to take it upon yourself to take care of Eridan, so Fef wouldn’t have to worry about him. Do you hate it? Often. Sometimes he’d leave marks on you. But when you could calm him down, he’s as sweet as honey.

The both of you got into the multipurpose room, usually it would be full, but it’s Monday, the pale moon shone in the dark sky and everyone was out doing the usual. Either working, hanging out with friends, or other things. You settle him down into the red bean bag and sat next to him. “Let’2 2tart wiith the ba2iic2. What are you feeliing riight now?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation. A bit short. Something interesting may happen in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.
> 
> Sorry that it's kinda boring.

Eridan looks at his hands before answering, “I’m unsure of my emotional state at the moment. Can wwe practice the emotional states through cards, again?” You nod your head, then captchalogue your flash cards. Picking out a random one, you read the back of it. The card reads ‘happy’.

“What feeliing ii2 thii2?”

He stares at it for a bit too long before answering. “Happy.”

“Correct.” You flip the card over and pick another one.

“Hatred.”

“Anger,” You respond, “Remember that we u2e the word hate diifferently.”

“Right, wwhatevver you say.” He says sarcastically, his metallic boot is poking at your face. This is a waste of time. He’s trying to make you tired so he can sneak out and do… Hell knows what he might do.

“ED, iif you want two under2tand how two feel, you’ve got two cooperate wiith me.” 

“The wway a bein’ acts wwith them, they sound like they get in the wway.”

“They don’t. Now 2top beiing a 2marta22 and take thii2 2eriiou2ly. What are you feeliing? And you don’t have two 2ay iit flat out. Ju2t tell me, biit by biit ii2 fiine.”

Eridan mumbles to himself, “I don’t think it’s a vvery normal emotion.”

“2ay iit anyway. II have all day.”

“WWell… It’s like… A mix betwween happy and a bit upset. I’m happy to spend time wwith you, but I’m unhappy about somethin’, I don’t knoww wwhat it is.”

Happy, with a hint of sad? Sounds like he’s mixing a very bad smoothie and it’s spilling fucking everywhere. “II2 there any way II can make you happy?”

“I’m unsure of that. Actually, I wwant to take my mind off of it. Maybe I could go and ask VVantas for some wwork.” 

“II thiink that2 a good iidea. Try not two hurt your2elf or anyone whiile your at iit.”

He giggles softly, “I’ll try my best, Captor.”

He leaves to go find Karkat, who you believe is probably with the John human, playing that stupid Splatoon game or something like that. Eridan always loved to be ordered around by Karkat. You don’t understand why. Maybe it’s because they share the same blood color. Or Karkat likes having someone to boss around. But it’s none of your business. Oh well. Back to coding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HEY LOOK AT THIS.
> 
> Flash back time so I can get ideas on what to put for later.
> 
> It's also and excuse to delay the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I lied. Nothing interesting is going on. waah :V

Narrator: Do your shitty narration.

Back then, you weren’t exactly aware how far angels would go to pull gog awful tricks. Feferi broke away her quadrant with Eridan to be with you (Sounds weird, right?). Eridan was torn over about it. But not so bad that he’d duel you over it. No, he took it as some type of opportunity. With all that free time, he planned big things. He wrote about his ideas, some were great and some were flat out stupid. The problem was, he had no one to propose these ideas to. So he chose you, despite his obvious black feelings.

He mentions about how he knows that you’ll take good care of Feferi. This caught you a bit off guard. Was he lying? Was he trying to trick you? No. He wasn’t. He’s proud. For you and her. What could you say? You simply thanked him. It didn’t last, though. You were too busy listening to Eridan, until you saw her.

“Oh, hey FF!”

She looked pissed. Angry. But why? Eridan paused and tilted his head to at least see Feferi, soon he’d meet an ending he didn’t ask for. With a loud grunt, Feferi’s trident went through Eridan’s back and chest. You yelp loudly, “WHAT THE HELL FEFERII?!”

He’s gasping for air. It was useless. He dropped on the ground almost immediately. He stares at you with a betrayed look in his eyes, wheezing for help. Before you realized it, he was dead. 

“O)( S)(IT!! I T)(OUGHT YOU W-ER-E A D-EMON!”

There you saw it. An angel. It was black, and it disappeared as you blinked. DAMN. Sure, watching someone die wasn’t new. But this time, it really shocked you. His violet blood was soaking in the carpeting. Crap! Kanaya is gonna be so pissed. Feferi helped you drag Eridan’s lifeless body, but of course you were stopped. 

“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?” Karkat screamed as he ran over.

You explain everything, Karkat suggested burning the body, which was not the idea you quite had in mind. If Equius can bring Aradia back, then he could do the same for Eridan, right? All you could do was beg, but maybe he’ll actually listen to Feferi.

He was willing to help, but there was a slight problem. Eridan’s death would be perfect to conduct his little experiment. 

“D --> What would happen, if a spirit of a Highb100d enters a vessel that pumps mutant b100d? Would he still be the way he is, or would he be less likely to hurt someone?”

Where did he even get mutant blood? Karkat explains that he was asked for a simple blood sample. He was in a good mood when asked for it, and did so, since Earth doesn’t judge his blood color. Humans HAVE red blood. 

It took a bit for the robotic body to be built. But it took longer to wait for a spirit sign. You even tossed in his ridiculous scarf he wears, which was stained with a slightly darker violet. There were no guarantees that it would work. But all you could do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm, That's a lot of words?? Who even has time to read that?
> 
> Oh yeah, me.
> 
> I need friends. ;u;


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey look at that more backstory fucking GREAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delaying the future as always.

Writer: Make one last chapter of backstory.

Yeah, okay.

\---

**CA: oh hey**  
**CA: i see youvve got a robot that looks like me**  
**CA: i dont knoww if i should be flattered since its so cute**  
**CA: or terrified because im fuckin DEAD**

Well, well, well. Guess who’s haunting you?

**TA: oh hey fii2hdiick you’re up**  
**CA: yeah**  
**CA: spill it wwhy is there a robot**  
**TA: okay 2o**  
**TA: iit'2 for you**  
**TA: 2o you wouldn’t 2tay dead forever.**  
**CA: oh**  
**CA: howw nice**  
**CA: i wwould be flattered by noww**  
**CA: but i cant quite grasp the reality of it**  
**CA: that doesnt make sense**  
**TA: do you want the body or what?**  
**CA: yes i wwant it**  
**CA: thank you**  
**CA: wwait can i go into it noww**  
**TA: uh yeah ju2t a2 long a2 you don’t fuck anythiing up.**  
**CA: great see you in a bit**

There was an extremely loud crash in the other room, so loud you dropped your husktop. Cursing, you sneaked into the room, seeing the metal-looking Eridan on the ground, covered in scraps. His leg twitched and he got up. “WWhoa…” His voice had a slight auto-tune. Other than that, his voice was still the same.

You’re so relieved, “You’re aliive. Congrat2. How doe2 iit feel?”

He looked at his shining vessel, patting his arms, legs, and head. When he pats his horns, he huffs angrily before grabbing them and tearing them out of his head. “WHAT THE FUCK ERIIDAN?!”

He looks at the horns in his hands, dripping with red blood. The horns were then tossed as he continued to malfunction. You called Feferi to help, she tries methods that worked in the pass to calm him. Then, attempted rubbing his back.

“SCREEEEEEE-”

“-Eridan, clam down!!”

Their yelling got so loud. Feferi insulted Eridan. He started crying uncontrollably, screaming, and spazzing out on the floor. You pap him.

He stops shaking.

You pap him again, he stops screaming. Drying his eyes, you hug him and began to pet his hair. “2hhh, ED, are you tiired? Hungry? We can get 2omethiing for you.”

It’s hard to remember every little detail. Eventually, you tried to get him to his princely self again. Feferi and Kanaya had gotten his old “wizard” items and his accessories.

“Captor, wwhat’s this?” He asks, sitting criss cross on the floor, holding one of the wizard items.

“That’2 a wand, ED.”

“WWhy do I need a wwand?”

He hands you the wand, “Well… Wiizard2 u2e the2e two ca2t 2pell2! Don’t you remember?” You wave it and mimicked whooshing sounds.

“No.”

“Umm, well there’2… uh, 2ciience! Do you remember that, at lea2t?”

He slowly blinks before answering, “Science? Oh, yeah. It’s kinda borin’ if you ask me.”

You laugh a bit nervously, unsure of what to do. This is so bizarre, science is boring to him? Dear gog, is he even Eridan?

“Okay, 2crew all of that,” You grab his scarf, rings, and glasses, “You remember the2e, riight?”

“...”

There was this feeling of dread looming over you, he takes his glasses. “Oh, amazin’!” He puts them on, “I can’t see anythin’ wwith this.”

“Huh. What about everythiing el2e?”

“They look uncomfortable. I’ll stick wwith my cape.”

Nothing was going to work. You lost again. LOSER.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eribot wants to spend time with his friend.

**caligulasAquarium [CA]** **began trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 

**CA: FORMAL GREETIN FLESH BEAST.**

**CA: LETS GO TO THE AREA THAT IS CODED 63927.**

**TA: what the hell?**

**CA: OOPS I MEAN LETS GO TO THE MALL.**

**CA: MISS MARYAM SAYS I NEED TO GO OUT AND I DONT WWANT TO BE ALONE.**

**CA: SHE RECOMMENDED THE MALL.**

**TA: okay 2o you want me two go out wiith you?**

**CA: YES.**

**CA: IT WWOULD MAKE MY DAY.**

 

You were busy with fixing your phone. The speakers sound weird, and it glitches sometimes. The cost of it would be EXPENSIVE, it’s better if you fix it, than the half-assed work you got last time. You drop everything to go on your husktop to see how Eridan was doing. He’s always on, right on cue.

 

**TA: ugh**

**TA: but ii don’t have the money.**

**CA: THAT IS A PROBLEM YOU SHOULD NOT WWORRY ABOUT ANYMORE.**

**CA: I “BORROWWED” SOME MONEY FROM THE SPIDER WWITCH.**

**TA: 2piider biitch.**

**CA: I DONT THINK CALLIN HER A BITCH IS VVERY NICE.**

**CA: PUSHIN THAT ASIDE ARE YOU UP OR NOT?**

**TA: yeah iim up for iit ii gue22**

**CA: GREAT.**

**CA: ITS GOIN TO BE VVERY MILDLY COLD AND I DO NOT WWISH SICKNESS UPON**

**CA: YOU.**

**CA: BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT YOU.**

 

Huh. How cute. He cares about you. That’s probably the only emotion that he can understand. Is it an emotion? An illness? Stop asking questions, you sound like an idiot.

 

**TA: aww alriight**

**TA: giive me a 2econd ii need two get iin warmer clothe2.**

**CA: ILL BE WWAITIN.**

 

**caligulasAquarium [CA]** **ceased trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

You lazily got off your ass and snatched your red and blue jacket out of the dirty laundry of your room. Then, fell face first onto the transporter (How does that work?).

 

“Oh goodness, are you okay!?” Eridan exclaims, “Do I need to call the doctor beast?”

 

“What? No! II ju2t triipped onto thii2 2hiit ma2hiine. HEY DROP THE PHONE!”

 

He looks at the phone in his hand. The phone was then placed on the ground and Eridan slowly put his hands up, like he was caught by the police.

 

“Apologies, Captor. Oh, by the wways, do you like my outfit? Miss Maryam let me pick it out. I don’t think she liked it, though.” He’s wearing a brown coat with darker sleeves and cute little black buttons. His lavender skirt ruined the look.

 

“II love iit.” You lie to him, too afraid to hurt his feelings.

 

“Thank you. I’m tryin’ to devvelop wwhat you flesh beasts call, ‘a sense of fashion’.”

 

Still, it could have been worse. But it’s not like you’re the fashion witch. That’s Kanaya’s job. Eridan gets bored as he looks at you, giving his little “w smile” and hopping.

 

 

“What the hell are you doiing?”

 

“Hopin’.”

 

“You mean hoppiing.”

 

“No, I’m hopin’ you’d hurry up, you’re borin’ me already.”

 

“Ugh, let’2 go, brat. II’m gonna driive.”

 

“But Caaaaaaaaptor!! I wwant to drivve-”

 

Ah. You remember the last time someone let him drive. By himself. No one was hurt, but the car was wrecked. The worst part, you were pretty sure he was flirting with the car too. Nepeta put it on her shipping wall. Dear gog, that was funny. What isn’t funny? The loss of money.

 

“You don’t get two driive.”

 

“But-”

 

“2hut up, ED. Get iin the van.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooops. Mall time. 
> 
> (Made that pic by myself :33)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two moirails hang out at the mall until they trip on a drunk clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a job, whoa. :O

You wouldn’t think the mall would be packed on a Tuesday.

“Captor, there’s a parkin’ spot ovver there.” Eridan points over to an empty parking slot. You quickly drive the van in the spot, parked it, and hopped out. 

“Okay, 2o the longe2t we can 2tay here ii2 an hour, you better not do 2omethiing 2tupiid.”

“But I am not the stupid one.” He starts walking ahead of you.

“Don’t 2a22 me,” You run after him. Eridan looks up at the sky, you can almost hear his gears grinding. 

“It’s a bit cloudy.”

“Yeah, II know. II’m not bliind.”

You watch as he triggers the automatic sliding doors, flinching and falling over. He doesn’t cry like he usually does, instead he groans and gets up. “Sorry.” 

The mall is huge, full of many shops with shoes, clothes, and (the best things) electronic gadgets. Many humans and trolls too. The both of you spend half an hour looking at everything.  
/----\  
“HeY My mOtHeRfUcKeRs, YoU BuSy?” Gamzee makes an appearance, dressed in a black apron with colorful (human) paint splattered on it.

Eridan glares at Gamzee, the same look he gives Feferi. A very distasteful look. Your little robot doesn’t like you spending time with a HIGH CLOWN.

“Actually wwe are vvery busy, good day.” Eridan hisses, tugging your sleeve away from Gamzee.

“YoU DoN'T ReAlLy sEeM LiKe iT. hEy, I'Ve gOt sOmEtHiNg cOoL To mOtHeRfUcKiNg sHoW Ya.”

“WWe’re not interested in your damn shenanigans. You can go fuck yourself.” Eridan is getting REAL pissed at this point, you can feel his metal body getting warmer.

“BuT ThIs iS ThE MoThErFuCkInG BiTcH’S TiTs! YoU'Ll mOtHeRfUcKiNg lOvE It!”

“ED, let’2 ju2t go wiith hiim. We’ve 2tiill got tiime left!” You say, papping him softly on his arm. He growls before agreeing. Gamzee bounces a bit as he leads you and Eridan to an area, talking about miracles and honking non-stop. It’s annoying Eridan, he cracks his knuckles as he listens. After a while, Gamzee stops dead in his tracks. He slowly looks at you and only you before continuing.

“WeLcOmE To tHe mIrAcLe fAcToRy! HoNk!!” Gam says happily, throwing his hands up in the air. The “store” was dark on the inside, so you had to press your face on the glass and squint. Small children with their parents and much younger trolls with their lusii, were splattering bright paint on a black canvas. The place was lit with black lights, giving the area, a nice “Glow in the Dark” look.

“WWhat the fuck is this.” The way Eridan asked, it didn’t sound like a question. He’s just staring at it all, unblinking. 

“HeHeH LeT Me tElL YoU AlL AbOuT It, MoThErFuCkEr. BuT FiRsT, cAn yOu dO Me a fAvOr aNd tAkE OfF YoUr cLoThEs?”


	7. Chapter 7

“WWHAT?!” Eridan screams, flustered. You can almost see a red tint on his cheek area.

 

“Oh wAiT I MeAn cAn yOu bOtH TaKe oFf yOuR ClOtHeS, pLeAsE.”

 

You and Eridan stare at him in disbelief. Like seriously, what the hell? He’s asking you guys to strip in public! “Can I… Ask wwhy?”

 

Gamzee dazes off for a second, before answering, “OoPs, YoUr nOt iNsIdE YeT. aNd iTs nOt tImE YeT. dOnT WoRrY, mOtHeRfUcKeRs. HmM... cAn yOu gUyS HeLp tHiS LiTtLe mOtHeRfUcKeR WiTh wOrK? iT'Ll bE A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE To bE WoRkInG WiTh yOu bOtH.”

 

Eridan gets confused, looking at you. “Wiill we get payed?”

 

“HeH, sUrE MoThErFuCkErS.”

 

“Eriidan, are you wiilliing two-”

 

“It’s Eribot, thank you. If you’re wwillin’ to do it, I don’t see the bad in it.”

 

“AlRiGhT MoThErFuCkErS, gO GrAb aN ApRoN. hOnK.”

\---

You’ve probably been working with Gamzee for over an hour. ~~Eridan~~ Eribot was working with the children, giving tips and telling jokes. The kids seem to like him. They even climb all over him, he’d give them piggyback rides, splattering paint everywhere. One of the other employees just watches him.

 

“Oooh Bozz? Are we gonna have ta clean zat up?”

 

“YeAh.”

 

“Damn !+. I wan+9d +o go 9arly.” (Damn it. I wanted to go early.) 

 

“But you’re going to mizz da bezt part of da job!”

 

“Sorry, I’m no+ gonna smash and dash, l!k9 9v9ryon9 9ls9 do9s.” (Sorry, I’m not gonna smash and dash, like everyone else does.)

 

One was a highblood, her blood was a purplish blue, also a seadweller. The other one was a rust blood, looks a bit emo, a landweller.

 

“AlRiGhT FiNe, MoThErFuCkEr yOu cAn gO.”

 

The rust blood squeals, dashing out the door while ripping his apron off. 

\---

It’s too late out. It’s night and trolls are out for work.

 

“PaAsIs, ClEaN Up hErE AnD ClOsE Up wHeN YoUr dOnE. uS MoThErFuCkErS HaVe sOmE WhErE To gO.”

 

“Okie Bozz! Have a nice day!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, these trolls are actually OCs, but don't worry. They'll only appear for this chapter.
> 
> One is named Paalin and the other one is Fehler.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux comes home with his drunk friends.

You three go home, Gamzee leads and talks about “Marshmallows” and “Drinking”. He’s talking a lot and often losing his path. You however, was busy reading Eribot’s texts. He holds his phone out...

 

**CC: GLUB!! 38D**

**CA: WWHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WWANT.**

**CC: Aww, -Erifin!**

**CC: Don’t be like t)(at!**

**CA: I CAN BE WWHATEVVER**

**CA: I DONT HAVVE AN OUNCE OF RESPECT FOR YOUR DISGUSTIN FLESH BODY SWWIMMIN AROUND IN THE DAMN SEWWERS.**

**CA: YOU CAN GO CHOKE ON AN OVVERUSED HUMAN SEX TOY FOR ALL I CARE.**

**CA: WWHICH THE CARE IS NONE.**

**CC: …**

**CC: -Erifin, I know you don’t mean t)(at.**

**CA: OH BUT I AM BEIN BRUTALLY HONEST.**

**CA: FUCK OFF.**

**CC: -Erifin.**

**CA: THE CORRECT NAME TO ADDRESS ME BY IS ERIBOT**

**CA: NOT**

**CA: O)( )(-E)(-E)(-E!!! -ERIFIN!!! 38D**

**CA: IM F-EF-ERBITC)( P-EIXFUCK AND I CANT STOP B-EIN SO )(APPY OV-ER STUPID S)(IT LIK-E CUTTL-E FIS)( AND WAT-ER!! 38D**

**CC: I**

 

“Captor.”

 

“Oh 2hiit-”

 

Eribot turns off his phone, groaning in frustration. He grabs Gamzee and finally leads him inside the house, that has always been shared among all of your friends.

 

“0h. Hell0 S0llux.”

 

“D --> Formal greetings.”

 

There was Aradiabot and Equius, watching a human movie. You’ve watched it, before Aradia died. It was a romantic but sad movie, about two teenagers. They both had cancer and met at one of those cancer support groups, as the story continues they soon fall in love. One day the male human was able to get the female human to meet the author of her favorite book. A lot more happens in the movie, the near ending left you in tears. Now here she is, watching it with a dull look on her face. Dear gog how much you hated that look. But the thing is, it’s YOUR fault she’s this way. That’s something you can agree yourself with.

 

“Hello indivviduals that I call friends, how’s the movvie?”

 

“D --> I would like a brief e%planation of what's happening-”

 

“I’m b0red.”

 

You don’t like the way she talks. You don’t like her looks. You hate her blue makeup. You don’t even like her boyfriend she chose after leaving you. She’s not the girl you were once best friends with. 

 

Eribot can see you’re upset, “Umm… Come on Captor, let’s go to your room.”

 

“Huh? Oh. 2ure.” You respond bitterly.

 

“HeY MoThErFuCkErS, lEt mE TeLl yOu aLl aBoUt mOtHeRfUcKiNg wOrK ToDaY!”

 

You get shoved upstairs before Gamzee continued to talk about “rusting and kicking the bucket”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The movie that's mentioned is real (obviously), it's called "The Fault in Our Stars". 
> 
> If you haven't you should watch the movie! Or read the book! 
> 
> In honesty, the movie made me cry. But I can't afford, (nor find) the book.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me and my sass explains shit.

Writer: Spill information on Aradiabot and Sollux.

I was gonna do that anyway. Hope you don’t mind some SASS.

You. Sollux CRAPTOR. You’re shit. You’re not denying that. Because it’s true.

A bit of a long time ago, (even though you didn’t want to go) you attended a party. Yeah. All of this started with a PARTY. HA. Anyways, it was suppose to be a kickass party, hosted by Vriska. Some random trolls were invited as well, because it was a "trolls only party". Terezi suggested a flavor identification game, whoever can identify the most flavors gets a secret prize. She wasn’t going to play, of course. You were pressured into playing, got blindfolded, and started trying a bottom of someone's shoe to poisonous pop rocks. Everything was fine until someone slipped some mind honey into a “Honey Mustard Sandwich”. The party didn’t last long after that, everyone evacuated but Aradia stayed and tried to calm you. She died because of you.

…

There was one thing that came as a shock, Equius had a flushed crush on her. That’s why he was willing to make her a robotic body. She took it.

She changed.

Uninterested in her old hobbies, she left you. For Equius. You never knew why. And she never answered why. 

You were angry, of course. 

Then there was Feferi. She confessed that she liked you and thanked you for saving her from an accident. Oh yeah, that was a long time ago. A bus collided with a the bus stop. Feferi was there and you shoved her out of the way. She didn't catch you as girlfriend material, despite living with her. But she became your matesprit anyways. Why? You wanted to show that TIN BITCH that you can move on.

That’s when you realized later on that Fef left her moirail to be with you.

You thought that was stupid.

Whatever.

You had a girlfriend.

Then she came by and killed her own moirail.

Now he's tin too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smol Eridan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing much.

Writer: Spill some info on ~~Eribot~~ Eridan.

 

As you wish.

 

\---

 

 **ERIDAN AMPORA**. He was once part of royalty, before descending to Earth like everyone else did. You saw him, struggling to not be forced down inside an escape capsule. In honesty, he was **strange**. Nobody understood him. Not even Feferi or Vriska. He’d kill for them. They used him. He found out. He wanted out of it.

 

He wasn’t exactly stable. Never was, never will be. Feferi tried. She failed.

 

Aside that, let’s just say, he always knew you. And you knew him. He was very anti-social. You take classes for therapy, so you’d try to sum up his problems.

 

Sure, he acts like an asshole sometimes, but it was merely a facade he presents toward others. Alternian trolls are always so TOUGH, and highbloods were VERY TOUGH. His lusus never even approved of anything he’s done, despite being a very safe caretaker.

 

He has only ever talked to you a few times. Few were for formal reasons, lots were threats from you touching his gun. Then you broke it. He kicked you hard. He’s very strong, despite his “weak” looking body, that looks bigger because of his cape.

 

Now Earth. He didn’t like it. He swims in the water sometimes. The... Salty and often polluted water. Sewage and factory water. But if that wasn't enough to do harm, then came pills and excessive alcohol consumption. He gets clumsier and less reactive to pain. He got HIGH, and it was killing him. Until one day, he was happy. Then he died, of course.

 

But THAT was confusing. It didn’t make sense. But now he seems happier dead. In fact, it’s like he forgotten it all.

 

It’s probably for the better, anyways.

 

You don’t want him to go on killing himself again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing interesting happens. Yet. :V

Eribot sits on the ground, you sit with him as well.

 

You tell him small things first, he asks a few questions. After a while, you completely break down, told him everything and sobbed into his cold shoulder. He comforts you, rubbing your back and wiping your tears with a piece of his torn scarf.

 

“It’ll get better, I promise.”

 

“How the fuck do you know?”

 

“WWell,” Eribot thought deeply, “You havve a girlfriend, right? Miss Peixes, correct?”

 

“Yeah. But don’t you hate her?”

 

“I dislike her. But if she makes you emotionally positivve, then it doesn’t matter. I just wwant you to be happy.”

 

**_\---_ **

 

Your husktop plays smooth jazz as you both talk about small things.

 

“Bacon or celery?”

 

“Eww. I prefer seafood.”

“Huh.”

 

“Oh no, wwould you look at the time. I need to handle some business. Battery business.”

 

“Aww dude! Talk two you later.”

 

Eribot gets on all fours and scrambled away. You get on your husktop to code.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eribot has a nightmare.

“Sooooollux,” Feferi whined, tugging on your shirt, ”Glub glub glub! Listen to me!!”

 

“2orry FF,” You groaned, putting your phone down, “What do you want thii2 tiime?”

 

“Can you get some food for meeee? KarKrab is asking me for somet)(ing, and I’m dyin for somefin to -EAT!”

 

You’re too lazy to go and shop for SEAFOOD. But she won’t stop whining until you go.

 

It’s annoying.

 

“Ugh, fiine! Would you like somethiing two driink?”

 

“Papsi please.”

 

“Gotha,” You mumble as you grab your red and blue jacket, “2tay clear from ED, okay?”

 

“)(-E)(-E)(-E! No problem!” She kissed your cheek, “Love you.”

 

“Love you two.”

 

**_\---_ **

 

You’re now Eribot Amp0ra. You’ve just been scared awake by your own nightmares. Time to remember what it was.

 

_He was like you. But not quite you. He was taller, larger, smarter, and very well put together. The only thing that made him look bad was a big tear on the right side of his face. His tin body pumped red mutant blood, just like you did. He had sharp claws, long horns (similar to yours before you tore them off), an angry look, and he dressed like those... Greasers. He was covered in liquids of many colors and had a lustful look in his eyes. You seemed to be a “flesh beast” wearing all red, and on the ground, red tears slipping down your cheeks and into your red sweater._

 

_“St9p it!” You screamed at him, with a voice that didn’t belong to you._

 

_“Awv, don’t be that vway Kanny,” He gets on the ground, closer to your face, “I knowv you lovwe it.”_

 

_“I… D9n’t!” You remembered, “C-Cr9nus, please…” You look away, knowing you can’t escape him. He makes sure you looked at him, before planting his lips on yours. Then, starts grinding his bulge on yours, slipping his tongue in your mouth, making you moan silently as his warm metallic body was on top of you._

 

_Without warning, you bit his tongue. He squeaks loudly as he springs away. “I SAID, ST9P IT. JUST ST9P!”_

 

_He gets angry, “You knowv, you’re makin’ it harder for me to not kill you.”_

 

_“Why? Because I wanted y9u t9 st9p vi9lating me? Y9u’re disgusting. YOU.... AWFUL LIVING THING!”_

 

_This “Cronus” picks you up by your hair, “I’m not evwen alivwe anymore, freak.” You screamed as you stood up, he lets go of your hair to grab your head, and slams his metal knee up your jaw. You don’t instantly fall down, so he kicks you in the chest. Now back on the ground, he steps on you, his weight hurts your ribs. As he delivers the last blow to your head…_

 

You wake up, scared and confused. What the hell was going through your head? Whimpering, you unplug yourself and crawled out of your dark room. It was daylight out, too early. Not many should be up right now. There was loud steps coming from the kitchen.

 

“C…Captor,” You whispered, “Are you there?”

 

The steps stop, but you can still hear the creaking from the floor.

 

-SWAT-

 

“GODDAMNIT ERIBOT, YOU SCARED THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!” Karkat groaned, protecting himself with a broom.

 

“I’m sorry.” You mumble as you rubbed where Karkat swatted you with his broom.

 

“YEAH, YEAH, WHATEVER. WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP SO LATE?”

 

“I had a nightmare. I wwas just lookin’ for Captor.”

 

“O)(! I’m sorry, -Erifin! I sent )(im to go get me some fast food! GLUB GLUB!”

 

The feeling of anger rushes through your body, as you heard… _HER_. God, how much you hated her. You wouldn't want to admit that, but you loathe her. The way she was so happy, the way she always had others think so highly of her, even though she was a bitch underneath all of those “GLUB GLUBS 38D”, and the way she always has Sollux doing things for her. And that’s just the tip of the iceberg.

 

“Oh. Of course, he’s gotta servve your lazy ass.”

 

“I’m not lazy! You're lazy! You always sleep with a c)(arger in your back!”

 

“Yes, because I no longer wwant to burn food sludge for fuel.”

 

“SHUT UP ERIBOT. UNLIKE YOU, WE’RE BUSY. NOW CAN YOU FUCK OFF AND LET US DO OUR WORK?”

 

“Yeah -Eridork! Go back you your pile of RUBBIS)(!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This was a part of a Cronkri rape scene I wrote when I found out about Cronus (It was an AU, surrounding the ship, Cronkri). I only edited it a little bit so he would be a robot, and to make him murder Kankri. Yeahhhhh Idk what WAS going through my head when I made these types of fics.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone is dead  
> somewhere......

“Fuck you, Peixes.”

 

“FUCK YOU ERIBOT!”

 

The calm feeling you tried to keep has now vanished, “You can go fuck yourself, VVantas.”

 

“I DON’T NEED TO. I’VE GOT A MATESPRIT, UNLIKE YOU.”

 

Oh? That’s new.

 

“VVery wwell. I guess you wwin this argument.” You say, turning away. Karkat grumbles and Feferi sticks her tongue out. When they both turned away, you ran up and punched Karkat on the back of his head, knocking him out. Fleeing, you locked your room door, went onto your husktop and listened to music as that bitch bangs on your door.

 

**_\---_ **

 

You are now SOLLUX CAPTOR.

 

 **cuttlefishCuller [CC]** **began trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 

**TA: what ii2 iit thii2 tiime**

**CC: IT’S -ERIFIN!!**

**CC: )(-E JUST INJUR-ED KARKAT!! 3:(**

 

… Oh for fuck sake. You were walking the usual path home, (Since driving to get fast food is a waste of gas). Using your psionics to hold the food and your phone, you text and ran.

 

**TA: oh my gog.**

**TA: ff ii fuckiing told you two 2tay away from hiim!**

**CC: YOU TOLD M-E BUT NOT TO KARKAT!**

**CC: -ERIDORK ISN’T -EV-EN ANSWERING )(IS DOOR!!**

**CC: )(e’s playing…**

**CC: Loud )(ip)(op???**

**TA: he doe2n’t want two lii2ten two your fuckery 2o thii2 ii2 normal.**

 

-BEEP BEEP-

 

“WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING, ALIEN FREAK!”

 

You hiss at the driver before running off again.

 

**TA: 2hiit iit2 2o hot out2iide.**

**CC: Fuck it, I’m going in.**

**CC: Wis)( me luck!!**

**CC: Glub. 38D**

**TA: WAIIT DON’T FF**

**TA: FF?**

**TA: UGGGH WHY DON’T YOU EVER LII2TEN TWO ME?!**

 

 **twinArmageddons [TA]** **blocked** **cuttlefishCuller [CC]**

 

BLUH. You unhooked your key chain… thingy from the hoops of your pants and unlocked the door. Karkat was on the ground (Thankfully Eribot didn't punch him too hard). Running over to Eribot’s room, (and dropping Fef’s Papsi) you were shocked to see a forked robot on the ground and Feferi stepping on the metal corpse, claiming victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CA: WWORRY NOT!  
> CA: IT IS....  
> CA: MERELY A DENT!  
> CA: .W.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridan is dead.

“FEFERII. WHAT THE FUCK?!”

 

“W)(at? )(e was going to attack me!”

 

“…” You toss her the fast food, “Get out.”

 

It drops in the pool of red blood, “Sollux, wait-”

 

“GET OUT. RIIGHT NOW.”

 

She whined, but you shoved her away. Finally she left, upset. She had the nerve to leave her trident inside him.

 

 _“How lovely.”_ You thought. For certain, Equius wouldn’t help you fix him. You’ll do it yourself. Yes, you’ve fixed things before… But this was different, it’s your **moirail**. Robotic moirail to be exact. Even Eribot would try to fix you if you’re broken.

 

It’ll take up all your time, but it’ll be worth it.

 

To hell with it.

 

**_\---_ **

 

“D → Pardon me lowb100d, but may I ask why you need to acquire my blowtorch?”

 

“IIt'2 for an experiiment.”

 

The highblood looks for his torch, “D --> What kind of e%periment would require a-”

 

“An experiiment that’2 none of your bu2iine22.” You hissed as Equius finally finds the blowtorch.

 

“D → … Is Eridan doing well?” He asks.

 

“Eriidan’2 dead. Agaiin. FF stabbed him... agaiin.”

 

“D → I see. And you are trying to fi% him?”

 

“Yeahhh…”

 

He fixes his sunglasses, and looks at you. Deeply. It freaks you out. “D → You know, I could have helped you if I was told this earlier. D → Besides, I have a few updates to install in him.”

 

“Oh! Thank you! II gue22 II ju2t briing hiim iin?”

 

“D → Yes.” He tosses the blowtorch upward and catches it.

 

You run off to get your broken Eribot, who seems to be awake, staring at the trident on the ground.

 

**“CAaaApTOR?”**

 

“2hh, go back two 2leep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself now.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Updates.

“Sollux, Equius Would Like To See You.” Kanaya announced as she gave you your “Wild Berry Tea”.

 

“Thank2. How ii2 iit wiith you and the Ro2e human?”

 

“We Are Doing Fine. She’s A Bit Busy, But We Make It Work. Thank You For Asking.”

 

You give her a thumbs up as you make your way to Equius’s room, blowing on your tea. “Hey EQ, whatcha need me for thii2 tiime?”

 

“D → I need you to electrocute the robot.”

 

“Huh?? Why?” You take a sip of your tea. It’s scalding.

 

“D → He works, but he's refusing to wake up. D → Maybe you can hit ‘boot up’ on his systems.”

 

“But, II’m really powerful. Are you 2ure II won’t hurt hiim or anythiing?”

 

“D → No, he should be able to handle your STRONG shocks.”

 

“Alriight,” You say, setting your tea on the ground, “Here we go.” Firing up your psionics, you hit your elbow on Eribot’s chest. He reacts almost immediately.

 

“FUCKIN- ahhhhhh…” He moans, waking up and rubbing his hard chest.

 

“Hey ED,” You say, wiggling your fingers at him, “How wa2 your nap?”

 

He looks around, his eyes light up with exclamation points, “WWhat the…?” This is kinda new.

 

“D → Right, you must be aware of his updates. D → Let me show you.”

 

Eribot bounces off the table, looking at the highblood.

 

“D → He’s yours. D → Only you and I can command him,” You can see him sweating a little bit at that, “D → But you must be careful, show the updates.”

 

“I’vve swwallowwed a fuckin’ radio.”

 

“D → Thank you for sharing that. D → How about your translator? D → Sadly, I have only installed Spanish.”

 

“Quiero joder tu maldita furgoneta hasta que se rompa.” Eribot said, clapping his hands together. You look at Equius, while he just shrugs.

 

“D → I have also given him new eyes, the ability to produce saliva, and…” Now he’s sweating a lot, “D → I need a towel…” He runs off.

 

“... WWell I’m feelin' peppy.”

 

You pick up your tea, “Come on ED, we’ve got 2hiit two do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyy guys! It's my birthday! :D
> 
> Just gonna post before I go.
> 
> Also I dare someone to translate that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's short :P

“¡Quiero follar esa furgoneta tan duro!”

 

“What?”

 

“VVoy a empujar mi polla de metal hasta las tuberías.”

 

“What the fuck are you 2ayiing?!

 

“I said, ‘You look lovvely, like my favvorite star.”

 

“Aw,” You gushed, “Thank you.”

 

“No problem. Say, do you wwant to engage in actions of ‘fun’?”

 

“Umm?? What do you mean?”

 

“WWell, wwe go on,” He says, walking up to you, “Into a room together, and take off our clothes-”

 

Your ears perk up and your cheeks get warmer, “E-ED!! FUCK… II have a giirlfriiend!!”

 

“You didn’t let me finish. WWe take off our clothes to wwear costumes!! WWanna, **Livve Action Roleplay** wwith me, Captor?!”

 

“Oh… Yeah. 2ure.” You said flatly.

 

“Great, do you wwant to be the knight or princess? Aradia already got dibs on the evvil wwizard.”

 

“Wait what, a Priince22?”

 

“Princess it is then. No take backs~!”

 

This is going to be a LOOONG day. Your tea got cold.


	17. Chapter 17

This dress is so long.

 

You trip on it.

 

“You okay, m’lady?”

 

“2hut up fi2hdiick.”

 

He laughs to himself as he picks up and carries you to the jam room. Tons of pillows had been stacked to make a sort of castle. Aradiabot was there, holding a staff and having a hood over her head.

 

“Ready Ara?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Eribot sets you down next to Aradia. He then draws out a sword, a REAL sword.

 

Where the hell did he get one?

 

“Brave knight, as much as y0u may want t0 pr0tect this fine lady-”

 

“II’m not a lady!”

 

“Silence!” She yells, slamming her foot on the ground, “It has c0me t0 me, that I must take her, t0 bec0me my wife.”

 

“You shan’t havve her, o’ great wwizard!”

 

“Watch me.” She picks you up and throws you into the pillow castle. “Y0u and me, dual f0r her ass, right n0w.”

 

“¡Diablos, sí, fóllame delante de esta dama caliente!”

 

“What?”

 

“That means I accept you challenge.”

 

You watch as the two robots wrestle on the ground. It would have been something funny to watch…

 

Except this is your kink. You can’t help but notice a tent in your pants. Embarrassed, you grab one of your pillows and put it on your crotch, hiding your unnecessary boner. The sounds they make doesn’t help at all.

 

“VVICTORRRRRRRRRRY,” Eribot pants, “I won her ass!”

 

_ “D → Aradia!!” _

 

“S0rry, I have t0 g0.”

 

“Later.” Eribot mumbles.

 

Aradia takes her outfit off and runs away.

 

“Wa2 that really all you guy2 were goiing two do?!” You growled, keeping the pillow on your bulge.

 

“Actually, wwe wwere gonna include a dance session. Maybe a bit of tossin’ you in the air…”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEsson:
> 
> Eribot didn't learn SHIT from his nightmare.

“No!” You hissed.

 

“Hehehe, fine. Let’s get you undressed.”

 

He tries to pull the pillow off you, but…

 

“NOOOOOOOO!”

 

“?!”

 

“II mean-”

 

“WWait, don’t get me started. It’s fine, I don’t care. Keep the dress.”

 

You sigh in relief, “Umm, thank2.”

 

Eribot gives you a thumbs up.

 

“Hmm, so I bought a ‘bug zapper’ for… Bugs…” He says strangely, his leg twitches a little bit.

 

“...”

 

His head tilts, “Puedo ver que estás un poco emocionado.” He's is looking at your pillow.

 

“What are you doiing-”

 

He slides his metal hand under the pillow, “No te culpo, yo soy bastante atractivvo.”

 

You whine loudly, as he  rubs your bulge in all the right places. His hand quickly retreats.

 

“Oh wwell, you DO havve a girlfriend. I’m sure you’re not interested in,  _ mi polla de metal _ .”

 

You’re confused. But you’re certain he means something… Sexual. He winks at you and walks off.

 

“Oh by the wway Captor, wwe ran out of ice. Looks like you’ll havve to wwait to cool some wwater. Or you knoww, take a showwer."

 

_ FUCK ME. _


	19. Chapter 19

**CA: CAPTOR.**

**CA: MY ROOM.**

**CA: NOWW.**

**CA: I HAVVE SOMEFIN TO TELL YOU.**

 

Should you go? You’re still pretty irritated from that short LARPing session. But, he might get angry if you don’t show up. 

 

_ That’s a bad idea. He’s a shitty moirail anyways. _

 

_ You’re very rude. _

 

_ Fuck off. _

 

_ I will when you stop being an asshole. _

 

“Fuck iit, II’m goiing.” You groan, clicking the exit option on your laptop.

 

\---

 

“Captor.” Eribot seemed to be charging. He usually sits (or sleeps) in a corner, since that's where the plug usually is.

 

“Hey ED. What do you need?”

 

“I wwant to… Apologize, for my… Touchy actions from yesterday.”

 

_ Hell yes. Score. You got him. _

 

“And?”

 

His fins flutter, “A-And maybe I can make it up to you… In some wway?”

 

“2ound2 great.”

 

"I uhhh, did it to hide my excitement as wwell."

 

"2eriiou2ly? Robot2 can get boner2? How diid you even get over iit?"

 

"I used a bug zapper. And I'll havve you knoww, this came along wwith the updates-"

 

“Oh, Soooooooollux! There you are! Tav and I are going to the movies, and I was wondering if you want to come!!!!!!!!”

 

“2orry, II’ve got two go fiix my hu2ktop,” You lied, “IInviite 2omeone el2e.”

 

“Come on, you’ll love it! It has Nick Cage in it.”

 

“Nah.”

 

“8ut we can’t go if there’s only two of us!”

 

“II’m bu2y.”

 

Just as she seemed to pull out a mind trick out of her sleeves, a shiny grey horn hits her along the head. She growls at Eribot before leaving.

 

“You’re wwelcome. Good day.” He says before shutting down.

 

“Mhm,” You mumbled, “Riight back at you.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's late, I should be sleeping.

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

 

_You're now **ERIDAN AMPORA**._

 

_"Ugh, wwhat happened..." You moan, slowly sitting up from where you are. You wake up and looked into milky, white eyes staring back at you. "WWHAT THE FUCK-"_

 

_He shushes you, letting city sounds fill the silence. There's red and blue lights flashing lights and loud sirens from a far distance._

 

_"Hmm... Actually, nevwermind. I don't think anyone CAN hear us."_

 

_You look at him, the familiar face from that lustful robot. Here he was, messy hair, white eyes, with a light shade of grey. Your touch his face, feeling his cold skin and wet tears on your palms._

 

_"P_ _appy?" He says suddenly._

 

_"WWho the hell is Pappy?" You ask rudely, removing your hand from his face._

 

_He pauses._

 

_"Orphaner Hexpatch? WViolet Hero? Eridan?"_

 

_Your fins flicker, "Eridan."_

 

_"Oh my cod," He gets up and wipes his tears, "Pappy, you're so damn small!"_

 

_"Shut up."_

 

_"You havwe no idea howv long I'vwe-"_

 

_You shushed him before he continued, "Noww listen here. I havve no fuckin' idea wwho you are, and you're claimin' that I'm your... 'Pappy'? Retarded name, I'd tell you."_

 

_"Right... I'm Cronus."_

 

_"Sounds familiar. Speak more."_

 

_"Uhh," He runs his hands through his hair, "Does your ancestor hunt lusii or somthin'?"_

 

_The question got you, and so did his two scars. They weren't deep and long, but they stand out._

 

_"Dualscar!"_

 

_"Sure. Yeah. I guess that's a start."_

 

_You squeal, "I'vve looked up to you my wwhole life! Can I touch your scars?"_

 

_"VWhat the fuck."_


	21. Chapter 21

**caligulasAquarium [CA]** **began trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 

**CA: C TO THE A TO THE P T O R**

**CA: CCCCCCAPTOR**

**CA: hhhAGHAHA ANSWER MY DAMN MESSAGES YOU BEE SLUT**

**TA: whoa what the fuck.**

**TA: watch the name calliing.**

**CA: APOLOHIZES**

**CA: SO LIKE**

**CA: I NEVVER REALLY TOLD YOU HOWW FUCKIN ATTRQCTED I AM TO YOU**

**CA: *ATTRACTED**

**CA: LIKE HOLY FUCK HOWW MANY TIMES HAVVE YOU FUCKED FEFI??????**

**CA: BET YOU TORE HER ALLLL UP, HAVENT YA!!!**

**TA: ed are you hiigh riight now?**

**CA: IM SEVVVEN INCHIES HIGH YES IM LOW**

**CA: hOLY SHT THE YMCA IS PLAYIN**

**CA: UYJH67JHK**

**TA: ed**

**TA: ed.**

**TA: ed???**

**TA: what the fuck are you doiing?**

**CA: LIKE HAVVE YOU TIRED GAMZEES CUPCAKEX?????**

**CA: I THOUGT HE WAS TRYING TO POISUN ME AND SHIT**

**CA: BURT ITS PRETTUY GOODD LIKE OWOWWWWWWWO**

**CA: AAAAAAA**

**TA: WHAT?!**

**CA: GAMYEE SAID KURTKAT STEALS HANDS!!!1!**

**CA: MUST GO**

**CA: BYYYE <3**

**caligulasAquarium [CA]** **ceased trolling** **twinArmageddons [TA]**

 

**TA: waiit ed where are you?**

**TA: ed?**

**TA: ah fuck.**


	22. Not really a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;V

Eyyy my beautiful readers. It's me, Panda.

 

As you can tell, that was last chapter of this shitty ass fanfic.

 

I didn't want to keep working on it at first, and let it die because it was so STUPID AND CRINGY.

 

But I didn't even ~~fucking~~ finished it the way I wanted it to, let alone, execute the many other things I wanted to put in, but I was either too lazy or too stupid.

 

So, I'm thinking about making some kind of second part to this fic. Maybe more characters will be presented, finally put in more ships, and improve on my writing.

 

The thing is, I don't know if people want to read that.

 

Maybe. Maybe not.

 

But I'll try, and attempt to finish my other fics.

 

ALSO! Before I go, I want to advertise my newest shit, ASK ERIBOT AMPORA!

 

Link is right here. --> [PRINCE OF YOUR WORLD!](https://cookiesandmetalcrayons.tumblr.com)

 

Anyways, to whoever stumbled onto here, I hope you'll have a great day!


End file.
